Fly Away
by DataAndrd
Summary: Oneshot, based on the song "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus & Billy Ray Cyrus... a special father-daughter moment on Miley's wedding day. Implied Liley


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot, based on the song "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus (from the Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack). I just thought it was a beautiful father and daughter song, and it inspired me to write this story. I also thought there just plain needed to be some more Liley stories on this site (we've been outnumbered of late)... especially of the happy ending, no-angsty type. Not all stories can have happy endings of course, they just happen to be the kind I prefer :) Anyway, I hope you all like this! :)**

**Oh, and I'm still working on the full version of "Part of Her World", and of course, "Two Hearts" hasn't gone anywhere. I hope all my readers are still with me, cause I promise I haven't forgotten about you or the stories :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**FLY AWAY"**

22 year old Miley Ray Stewart made her way slowly across the room to where her beloved father, Robbie Ray Stewart, was waiting for her. He smiled warmly at her, and Miley beamed happily.

"Hi, daddy," she said softly as she reached him and he gently put an arm around her.

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray replied in an equally soft voice. He looked at the sparkling white dress his only daughter was wearing and the angelic smile on her face and swallowed.

"You look beautiful, Miles," he told her honestly. "I can't believe this day's here already." Miley felt tears already beginning to sting her eyes.

"I had to grow up sometime, daddy," she said to him.

"I know, darlin'," Robbie Ray answered. "I guess I'm just wishin' it hadn't happened so fast. One moment I'm kissin' your scraped knees and tuckin' you into bed, and the next… I'm givin' you away on your wedding day. Where did my little girl go?"

"She's right here," Miley answered, squeezing her father in a hug. "I'll always be your little girl."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and her father will now share their special dance together," the deejay announced. A few moments later, a slow, soft song began to play…

--

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_--_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_--_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_--_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me…_

--

"You were always there for me, daddy," Miley whispered to her father as they continued to dance, resting her head on his strong shoulder. "You always helped me, and took care of me... you're the best daddy anyone could ever ask for."

"It's always been my pleasure, bud," Robbie Ray whispered back, running a gentle hand up and down her back. "Besides, that's what us daddies do." Miley smiled warmly.

"Well, we had the best," she said softly, referring to herself and her older brother Jackson. "It must've been so hard with momma gone."

"There were days," Robbie Ray admitted. "I just knew I couldn't quit; not while my children needed me."

"That's what makes you the best," Miley said, her smile widening even as her eyes began to water. "I love you, daddy… so much."

"I love you too, baby girl… I always will."

--

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you, there will come a day_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_--_

_Catch your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_--_

_We've been waiting for this day_

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_Butterfly, fly away…_

_Butterfly, fly away…_

--

For long moments, Miley and Robbie Ray just held each other and danced, letting emotions that needed no words wash over them. Then, as their song slowly came to an end, Robbie Ray finally spoke.

"You make sure that wife of yours takes good care of you," he said to his daughter.

"Lilly _will_ take care of me, daddy," Miley replied, flashing what her new bride often called her 'million dollar smile', "and I'll take care of her. That's what we promised, in front of God and everyone."

"I know," Robbie Ray answered, reaching out to gently brush a strand of auburn away from his daughter's beautiful face. "Part of the job, though; a daddy always has to make sure his little girl is gonna be taken care of… even when it's time for her to spread her wings and fly on her own."

"You don't get off that easy," Miley said with a little smirk. "Just because I'm married now doesn't mean I won't still need my daddy."

"I'll always be here whenever you need me, darlin'," Robbie Ray said. "All you ever have to do is ask… both of you." It was then Miley noticed her father was smiling at something over her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know her new wife was standing behind her; Miley felt the warmth of her presence already. Lilly walked carefully up beside them.

"Hey you," Miley greeted her softly, her eyes shining with love and adoration.

"Hey back," Lilly replied, smiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Robbie Ray teased her.

"You've been my father-in-law for less than a day and already you're picking on me," Lilly quipped, pretending to be hurt. "All right, I see how it's gonna be, old man!" Robbie Ray laughed.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," he responded. "Anyway, I think I've you've already been my third child for a long time now." Smiling, he held out an arm towards Lilly and she stepped forward into his warm hug.

"Love you, Lilly girl," Robbie Ray said to his daughter-in-law. "Welcome to the family."

"I love you too… dad," Lilly responded, sniffling slightly.

"Are you makin' my wife cry, daddy?" Miley asked teasingly.

"Who, me?" Robbie Ray asked innocently. "Never!" He winked, and both Miley and Lilly laughed. Then he stepped back and took his daughter's hand in one of his own; with his other hand, he gently took one of Lilly's, and then linked the two young women's hands together, resting his own on top of them. He smiled warmly at Miley and Lilly.

"Be happy," he told them both, and with a final kiss to the tops of both of their heads, he slowly walked away.

"Have I ever told you how great your dad is?" Lilly asked as she watched him walk away. Miley pulled her wife into her arms and smiled.

"I know."


End file.
